


Un oasis entre la tempestad

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Arrebol: cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos de sol
Relationships: Makino Ruki | Rika Nonaka/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki





	Un oasis entre la tempestad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI, Bandai, etc., etc.)

Hacía frío. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Las cuatro, las cinco? Miró el cielo y sólo lo veía rojo a pesar de ser de un petróleo azulado. Ni una estrella, ni siquiera la luna iluminaba esa noche.

El cielo estaba tan negro como su corazón y sus lágrimas.

Probablemente sus padres iban a preocuparse sino lo encontraba en unas horas en su cama. Pero, ¿qué podía importarle a él? Se abrazó a sí mismo, sentado en el banco del parque de toda la vida. Vio las hojas de los árboles sin color, los juegos vacíos y la soledad. Recordó cuando, siendo niño, buscaban una persona que hacía travesuras, molestando las parejas del parque. Lanzó una risa amarga, pues le hubiera gustado ir a la casa de su mejor amigo digimon y abrazarlo, comer panes con él y dormir a su lado, aunque se enchastrara con la tierra.

Takato, ¿por qué cara mojada?

Volvió a llorar. No quería crecer, no quería dejar ir al niño interior.

El "basta" de los labios de ella no se lo olvidaría. No podría hacerlo, eran latigazos, golpes, y su ser, todo, lloraba. Se secó el rostro con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie. Caminó sin rumbo por las calles. Era la madrugada del domingo y sabía que nadie iba andar por ahí, probablemente gente extraña del barrio "rojo", pero Takato no tenía los ánimos para andar sabiendo por qué el mundo seguía si él estaba devastado.

Probablemente eran las seis. Notó el cielo más claro y muchas nubes que se arremolinaban de manera mágica: formaban un conjunto muy bien alineado y se iban posicionando, encontrando su lugar, haciéndose espacio.

Gritó y lloró. No pudo más. Sus piernas flaquearon y sólo el sonido de un portazo y un golpe en la cabeza lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. No le dolió ni siquiera ese golpe.

—¿Takato? —se extrañó una voz familiar.

Primero, pensó que era parte del cielo: vestía una bata rojiza que se perdía entre sus cabellos casi del mismo tono. Pensó que eran los rayos del sol entre las nubes. Pensó que formaba parte del amanecer.

Hundió su cabeza entre las pineras e hipó. Ruki Makino, completamente en blanco, se quedó parada al lado de él por unos breves instantes, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—L-lo siento, no pensé que eras tú —se disculpó ante el golpe y se llevó una mano al cuello de la bata para cerrarla más por el frío que hacía—. ¿Takato? —repitió, sentándose a su lado. Ella no era buena con las palabras ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación tan extraña—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando de nuevo?

El chico alzó la cabeza: tenía los cabellos claros revueltos, las mejillas rojas, los ojos más enrojecidos que nunca y la nariz muy húmeda. Tenía un aspecto deplorable. Ruki sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la bata y se lo dio.

—Gracias —dijo él en un hilo de voz. Hipaba mucho y su mirada se perdía en algún lado. Ruki suspiró y lo miró con cierto remordimiento: sabía lo que estaba pasando entre él y Juri, y sabía que, al contrario de Katou, él iba a sufrir a mares. ¡Sino lo conociera a Matsuda!—.Ru-Ruki —llamó sin verla—. ¿Qué haces… tan temprano despierta?

—Saliendo a ver quién es el tonto que grita y golpea mi puerta a las seis y media de un domingo.

Rió. Por primera vez en días, lanzó una carcajada. Se liberó por un instante, alzó la vista y vio el color rojizo del cielo: brillante y hermoso. Se quedó viéndolo soñador.

Ante ese gesto, Ruki se preocupó si él había consumido alguna cosa que lo pusiera en ese estado.

—Takato, dime que no has bebido nada.

—No, no le hecho —y se sonó la nariz—. Sólo bebí… Lágrimas, muchas lágrimas —no recordaba haberle visto esa sonrisa tan fría. Esos ojos brillantes y tan decaídos. Takato miró el pañuelo, era azul y tenía estampado de zorros por todos lados. Le pareció adorable—. Gracias, Ruki.

—¿De qué? —Se extrañó ella cuando le devolvió el pañuelo—. No, quédatelo… Te hará más falta a ti que a mí —el muchacho le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa: brillante y límpida. Ella se estremeció.

—Eres muy amable, gracias, yo…

—Vuelves a decir algo así y te juro que no tendré piedad, Takato.

Él se puso de pie con dificultad, ella lo ayudó. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada alegre. Se pusieron a reír. Sus penas parecían ahogarse en otro lado.

—El día de hoy amaneció con tu color de pelo —ella se sonrojó.

—¡La quieres terminar! ¡Deja de ser así! —Takato reía, sincero, sencillo, aniñado. Por una vez en muchos días de angustia, volvía a recuperar, un poco, su humor. Ella no podía decirle que no y sonreía disimuladamente.

Y él la abrazó con fuerza y lloró en su hombro.

—Aún… ¡Aún la quiero! —susurró, dolido. Aquéllas risas eran una simple pantalla. Ruki quedó paralizada un breve instante y, lentamente, se aferró a él y dejó que descarga todo el dolor sobre ella. Sus ojos lilas también se aguaron, sintiendo un poco el dolor de él.

Quedaron unos minutos más así, hasta que Takato ya no tuvo más lágrimas para sacar, no tenía más palabras para gritar y su cuerpo no tenía más fuerzas para lacerar. El duque deambulaba por el mundo en busca un arroyo para descansar, y lo halló: tenía aguas rojizas y frutos azulados. Una diosa oriental le abrió los brazos para dejarlo reposar un momento. Y él agradeció su bondad.

—Lamento haberte despertado —empezó y se secó el rostro—. Debo irme, mis padres van a preocuparse y la vida sigue… —Ruki bajó los ojos con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora—. ¡Muchas gracias por animarme! ¡Nos vemos!

Pero antes de que se fuera, ella lo tomó de la mano. Se cruzaron sus miradas.

—Sé fuerte. No estás solo —él le sonrió. Takato apretó con fuerza el agarre de su pequeña mano pálida, entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella y Ruki no pudo evitar respirar veloz, atravesándole mil pensamientos encima—. Takato…

—Sí, lo sé, ¡gracias de nuevo, Ruki-chan! —con esa sonrisa fresca y límpida, salió corriendo. El pañuelo quedó con él, pero el apretón de manos tan dulce, quedó en ella.

Qué tonto, se dijo a sí misma, cuando entraba de nuevo en casa y se recostaba en su cama, pero sabía que su ser infantil y alegre era de las cosas que más quería de Matsuda. Le dolía que hubiera roto con quien creía que era su amor de toda la vida, pero apoyarlo a sacar adelante la hizo sentir mejor.

A fin de cuentas, la doncella oriental iba a recibir al duque de armadura blanca las veces que fueran necesarias para verlo sonreír. Esos ojos y esa sonrisa significaban muchísimo para ella.

Takato regresó a casa, sonriente; Ruki fue a dormir, también sonriente.

El rojo volvía a teñir sus corazones...


End file.
